


Cuffed

by kitkat0723



Series: The Naughty Sam Files [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominant Sam, F/M, Handcuffs, Kink, Smut, porn basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and you have a little fun in the bedroom. Written in first person POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of these types of Stories. I hope you enjoy it! Yes, I wrote it in first person, these are easier for me to write that way

I'm not entirely sure what I did to deserve this, but here I am. Handcuffed to the headboard of my bed, my boyfriend Sam's hands wrapped around my torso and my hair, his breathing heavy on my neck as he moved slowly into me. I don't know but I am loving every freaking single second of it. Sam leaned down and his teeth scraped over my neck, and he grabbed my earlobe between his teeth as he moved into me.   
"This," he hissed at me as he moved harder, "is what you get for not listening," he pushed harder into me and I moaned.   
He pulled almost all the way out of me, making me whimper at the loss of him not being inside me, until he gripped my hips and slammed into me making me call out.   
"Fuck, Sam!" He continued to move inside of me as his hands circled my waist and then grabbed my breasts. I moaned as he rolled my nipples between his finger tips.   
He bent down once again and grabbed my earlobe with his teeth. I tried to move, momentarily forgetting I couldn't. His laugh sounded in the room and I shivered as he rolled his hips and moved harder into me, his thighs connecting with my ass.   
"Did you forget? You're at my mercy. Mine to do whatever I want to. You've been a very very bad girl," he wrapped his hand back around my hair, and tugged me up as far as my binding would allow.   
I hissed through my teeth as the cuffs bit into my wrists. The orgasm was starting to build inside of me. Sam slammed into me and I cried out. He bent down and once again kissed on my neck. I moaned as I felt all of him pressing into me.   
"Does my bad girl want to cum?" he asked me and I nodded my head as his lips connected with mine.   
"That wasn't an answer," he said as he let my lips go and gripped my hips and moved harder and harder into me.   
"Yes. I want to come. Please Sam," I begged him as he placed a hand between my legs and started to run my clit between his fingers.   
"Were you a bad girl?" he asked as he slowed his thrusting. It was a sign he was fighting off his own orgasm.   
He continued to roll my clit through his fingers as my legs started to slightly shake.   
"I'm waiting for an answer," he said and moved completely out of me. I groaned in frustration as he hovered right at the entrance of me.   
"Yes. I was a bad girl," I said then screamed as he slammed back into me, the cuffs on my wrists limiting my movements.   
Sam moved his fingers away from my clit and I instantly felt the loss until he grabbed my hips again and slammed into like a piston. He slammed himself into me harder and faster and I saw the stars start to form behind my eyes. As he moved into me, his one hand once again found my hair as his other slipped in between my legs, his fingers dancing over my clit. I felt myself start to slip over the edge as the hand between my legs started to move faster as Sam moved faster into me. He bent down, the muscles in his body tight with the efforts of fighting his own orgasm, as he kissed me. He moved away from my lips and my eyes, slightly blurry, looked into his.   
"Then cum," he said and slammed into one last time as we both slipped over the edge together. I called out his name as his hands gripped my hips tightly and he groaned from holding back so long.   
He moved slowly out of me, and I sagged a little on the bed, still cuffed to the headboard. Sam moved over to release me from my bindings. I cried out in relief as he released me, then laid on the pillows. He picked up my wrists and kissed them where the cuffs had bit in exceptionally hard. He sighed and leaned over to kiss me.   
"Babe," he chastised.   
"Huh?" I hovered on the edge of sleep and awake.   
"Why didn't you tell me, they were cutting you?" I could hear the worry in his voice.   
"Didn't really feel them," I told him my voice thick with my half sleep state.   
"Next time tell me, okay. I love that we go there, but I don't like knowing I put marks on you," he said kissing my wrists again.   
I opened one eye and tried to focus on him. I leveled up on my elbow, then bent my head to kiss him.   
"I'm fine. I love that we go there too, but there is bound to be some bruising. I promised I would let you know if you ever hurt me, didn't I?" I asked him. He nodded his head, and sat up slightly to kiss me. "And if that ever happens I will. A little bite from the handcuffs doesn't hurt. It may hurt later when I go to take a shower, but I'm fine. I promise." He smiled and pulled me over, back into his warm chest.   
"Okay," he said and pushed my hair back and kissed the side of my head. I sighed and snuggled more into him.   
"Sleep," I told him and tumbled over the edge into it, in a matter of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for more ideas for these. I think I will call them Naughty Sam tales ;)


End file.
